The present invention relates to processes for dehydrogenating alkanes to alkenes, specifically alkane dehydrogenation processes using a chromium oxide catalyst, a method for decreasing the temperature and/or increasing the efficiency of an alkane dehydrogenation process, and a composition formed by dehydrogenating an alkane with a chromium oxide catalyst.